Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A variety of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. Such devices may be generally referred to as access terminals. Some access terminals may be stationary, or at least substantially stationary, such as access terminals adapted for machine-to-machine (M2M) communications (also sometimes referred to as machine-type communication or MTC). An M2M adapted access terminal may include an access terminal that is adapted to operate at least substantially without user interaction. M2M adapted access terminals may operate on a limited power source, such as a battery.